


One of the Boys

by Hieiko



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru gets a glimpse of another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for dropsofviolet's theme # 31, "the wrong story".

Buttercup struck the giant monster with her hammer, but it swatted her away as though she were a fly. She hit the ground with a loud slam, and blacked out.

When she regained consciousness, her two friends were looking down at her with slight grins on their faces.

"They got you good, Kaoru," remarked her blonde friend.

Kaoru blinked. "What? And is there something wrong with your voice, Miyako?"

The blonde recoiled from her, and scowled. "MY voice? Don't you mean there's something wrong with YOUR voice?"

Meanwhile, their redhead friend had burst into laughter, and said mockingly, "Hey, Miyako, don't you love your new girly name?"

Kaoru shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Something was not right. Her friends sounded different. They were even dressed in clothes that were more her style than theirs. "What are you laughing about, Momoko? Miyako IS her name."

It was the redhead's turn to frown. "Haha, funny."

"Momoshiro, I think the Powerpuff Girls did a real number on Kaoru. He's actually serious with the girly names," said the blond, smirking.

"Powerpuff Girls?" Kaoru repeated. "But we're the Powerpuff Girls..." She trailed off as the other two glared at her.

"No, we are NOT! We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" Momoshiro fumed, grabbing Kaoru by the shoulders and shaking her. "Have you gone insane?"

When Kaoru just stared at him in confusion, Momoshiro let go. "Knock some sense into him, Miyagi!" he barked, then stalked off.

Kaoru stood up, but fell down again when Miyako's-no, Miyagi's- fist struck her jaw hard. She tried to fight back, but her movements were sluggish. Miyagi easily dodged her blows, while she could barely keep up. Miyagi managed to sock her in the gut, causing her to bend forward in pain. She saw a flash of blue, and then his knee was coming up to meet her face.

Everything turned black.

Kaoru opened her eyes. Blossom and Bubbles were kneeling beside her; both of them looked worried. Just to be sure, though, she checked if they were wearing skirts.

"I'm fine," she muttered, sitting up.

"You sure, Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

Kaoru looked down at her clothes. Ah, so she was still in Powerpuff Girl form, too.

"I'm sure," Buttercup answered. In her own mind, she continued, 'I just have to forget that stupid dream.'

Bubbles helped her stand, and then the three of them launched into the air to continue the fight.


End file.
